disneyemojiblitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
Missions are special tasks that appear in Disney Emoji Blitz. A player must complete the missions to move to the next Level. As the player levels up, the number of missions they have to complete to move on also increases to match their level. A player can always opt out of a mission by paying 10-20 gems. List of Missions by level Level 1 * Play 2 Tutorial games. Level 2 * Score 150,000 points. * Use an emoji's power 3 times. Level 3 * Score 200,000 points. * Blitz mode 6 times. * Collect 15 items. Level 5 * Earn 2,000 * Blitz mode 27 times. Level 6 * Use a More-Items boost. * Earn 2,200 . Level 8 * Combo + in Blitz mode. * Earn 1,000 with .Whenever a mission requires a specific emoji, it is randomly selected from the list of emojis the player already has. * Play 4 games with . * Combo + . Level 9 * Combo + . * Spin the Prize Wheel 2 times. * Use 's power 11 times. Level 11 * Use an Emoji's power 5 times in one game. Level 12 * Combo a + collection Item. * Use an Extra-Time boost 2 times. * Use 13 in one game. * Use 's power 19 times. Level 19 * Score 1,800,000 points with a emoji. * Use 36 with a girl emoji. Level 20 * Play 3 games between 5PM and 10PM. * Use an Extra-Time boost 2 times. * Make 80 vertical swaps with a Toy Story emoji. * Use 16 . * Clear 4,900 emojis. * Earn 300 in one game. * Use a Emoji's Power 4 times in one game. * Score 400,000 points in one game. * Score 2,300,000 points. * Combo + 4 times. * Use 17 in one game during Blitz. * Clear 570 emojis in one game. * Blitz mode 26 times with . * Combo + 8 times. * Score 1,800,000 points with a boy emoji. * Use 31 in one game. * Earn 2,800 . * Use 70 . * Combo + 10 times. * Collect 3 items in one game. Level 21 * Play 5 games with . * Pop 30 balloons on the Round Results screen. * Blitz mode 4 times in one game. * Collect 11 Items with a red emoji. * Earn between 250 - 350 in one game. * Combo + 10 times. * Collect 7 Items in one game. * Blitz mode 26 times with . * Use a Sunshine boost 2 times. * Score 2,300,000 points. * Combo + 2 times in one day. * Use 70 . * Earn 1,200 with a green emoji. * Use 16 . * Score 400,000 points in one game. * Clear 4,900 emojis. * Use 29 during Blitz mode. * Earn 225 in one game. * Use 's Power 4 times in one game. * Combo + 10 times. Level 22 * Play 6 games with a green emoji. * Spin the Free Prize Wheel 2 times. * Use a boy emoji and make 110 horizontal swaps. * Use 4 in one game. * Blitz mode 4 times in one game. * Clear 4,900 emojis. * Play and get a amount ending in 1. Prizes for completing missions Level 1 * 15,000 Coins * Blitz Bonus +5% Level 2 * 10 Gems * Blitz Bonus +10% Level 5 * * Blitz Bonus +25% Level 19 * 10 Gems * Blitz Bonus +95% Level 20 * 1500 Coins * Blitz Bonus +100% Level 21 * 2 Extra Time boosts * Blitz Bonus +104% Category:Gameplay